Ghostly Away
by Mica Holmes
Summary: Storyline based on Spirited Away....Characters from YYH & TT DC : I do not own Spirited Away, the characters, or any of the shows the characters are from.
1. The Beginning

Title : Ghostly Away

Chp. 3 : Oh No!

Before : "It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark.They're lighting the lamps...GO!" Said the mysterious boy.

Raven ran off the bridge after being pushed a bit..."What's up with him?" She found her parents...They were...

After : She found her parents...and they were turned into...pigs!She didn't/wouldn't believe it. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?" She yelled."Mommy!Daddy!"She yelled louder.She ran faster and faster giving up looking there and deciding to look across the river they crossed at the beginning to get where she/they are right now.She came to the river and wasn't watching where she was going running, so she ran right into it and i was water. "Water?"She screamed yet again.She got down on her feet and sat there. She held her head in between her legs/hands 'til she finally decided to look up to see a boat coming to dock at the land she was at. "What?"She asked to herself.

"I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!C'mon...Wake up!Wake up!Wake up..."She said hitting her head and pinching herself trying to wake her so called "sleeping" self up."Just a dream! Go away! Disappear."She looked at herself and saw that she was see through,"I'm see throuh!It's just a bad dream!"She got up and ran to the shadows.Then the young boy she saw from earlier came running up to where she was.

"Don't worry.I'm just wanting to help you.Open your mouth."He said trying to get her to take a pill/medicine into her mouth."And eat this.You have to eat something from this world or else you'll disappear.

"No!" She rejected."Uh!"She ate it.

"Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig. Chew it and swallow!There you go, you're all better.See for yourself."

She touched his hand and saw that she was better,"I'm okay."

"You see! Now come with me."She said trying to help her up.

"Where're my mom and dad...they didn't really turn to pigs, did they?"

"You can't see them now, but you will..."he paused, looking up to a see a bird flying in the air," Huh?Don't move."He got down and covered Raven up to keep her hidden from it.Once it was gone he got up and tried to help her get up,"That bird's looking for you! You've gotta get out of here!"

"My legs...I can't stand up ! Help what do I do?"Raven yelled calmly still.

"Calm down, take a deep breath : "In the name of the wind and the water within me, unbind her!Now, stand up." He grabbed a hold of her and ran as fast as he can holding her hand and her falling behind a little but still managing to keep up.Then it came to where they had to cross the bridge.

He placed some sort of spell on her and told Raven,"You have to hold your breath while we cross the bridge! Even the tiniest breath will break the spell, then everyone will see you."They walked a little...and then they cam closer to the bridge.

"I'm scared." Raven complained.

"Now...just stay calm."They walked further..."I'm back from my mission."He said to a small frog-like person/animal (whatever he was)

Then he said..."Ah Master..."

A/N another cliffie ha ha! review and You'll find out who Haku is. see ya!


	2. Oh No Pt 1

Ghostly Away : by Raven

Chapter 2 : Oh No Pt. 1

Previous chapter : Raven and her parents are going through the entrance of an old Theme Park...or so they think. Last words said : "Everybody watch your step!" Demanded Dad.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans,The Yu-Yu Hakusho group, or the plot of the story.I wish I did own it, but o well.

"Raven, don't cling like that; you'll make me trip!" Yelled Mom.

"What is this place?"Asked Raven in turn.

"Oh...do you hear that?"Asked Mom, placeing her hands behind her ears to liten carefully to what sounded like a train.

"It sounds like a train."Said Raven.

"We must be near a train station."Mom Exaggerated.

"C'mon.Lets just check it out."Demanded Dad.They walked the rest of the way through the tunnel in silence.All that was heard were the footsteps as they walked.

"What are those weird buildings?"Raven asked, kinda interested in knowing about them.

"I knew. It's an abandoned theme park.See? They built themevery where in the early 90's, then the economy went bad, and they all shut down. This must be one of them."Dad said, acting smart. Mom and Dad walked ahead to see what else was up there.

"Where're you going? You said just a quick look, now let's go back!"Raven screamed...then she paused.She heard what sounded to her the building/tunnel they had walked through was moaning.She got scared and ran up to walk beside her Mom."Did you hear that building? It was moaning."

"It's just the wind. Oh, what a beautiful place, we should've brought our lunch then we could've had a picnic."Mom replied, being over-dramatic.

"Look they were planning on building a river here!"Dad said stanning on rocks in the middle of a river/stream area." Hey! Smell that? Smells delicious!"He said again smelling the hair.

"Yeah! I'm starving." Mom said.

"Maybe this theme park's still in buisness,"

"Raven, hurry up!"

"Wait a minute."

"Over there."Dad pointed out following his nose to where the food was."This way."

"How strange.They're all restaraunts."Mom said.

"Where is everybody?"Raven asked.

"Ohh...there it is. Hey, I found it. Hey, you gotta see this, in here!"Yelled Dad.

"Oh...look at this."

"Hello in there! Anybody work here?"

"Uh-oh."Raven exaggerated.

"Anybody?"

"Don't worry honey, we can pay the bill when they get back."Mom told him.

"Good idea."

"I wonder what this is."Mom said picking up some meat and eating it while Dad was getting a handful of plates and putting food on them while Raven stood outside of the restaraunt having bad feelings and trying to talk them out of eating there." It's delicious, Raven you have to try this."

"I don't want an. We're gonna get in trouble. Lets just go."

"Don't worry honey, you got Daddy here with credit cards and cash."

"You have to try this...it's so tender."

"Mustard?"

"Thanks."

"C'mon you guys! You can't!"Said Raven impatiently.Since they weren't listening to her; she figured she might as well go explore.She came across this one bridge..."That's strange.It's a bathhouse."

She walked to the middle of the bridge, and she climbed up onto the rail of it."There's the train."She said.She hopped back down off the rail when she noticed a young boy not much older or taller than herself standing there looking surprised."Huh?"

He stared at her for a moment, than spoke up..."You shouldn't be here.Get out of here now!"He said pushing her off the bridge.

"What?"She asked.

"It's almost night!Leave before it gets dark."He went quiet, then turned around when he noticed a side-walk lamp thingy light up. "They're lighting the lamps.Go, you've gotta get across the river.I'll distract them!

"What's up with him?"Raven asked herself.She took off running towards the restaraunt that her parents were eating at."Mom!Dad!"She screamed, running into different ghosts that appeared one by one."Mom!Dad!Quit eating and lets go!" But when she saw her parents eating they were already gone. They were...

**I'm evil. yes. I'm not nice because nice doesn't suit me. Oh well. Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next. Laughs evilly MuaHahahahahahahahaha!**


	3. Oh No Pt 2

Ghostly Away : by Raven

Chapter 2 : Oh No!

Previous chapter : Raven and her parents are going through the entrance of an old Theme Park...or so they think. Last words said : "Everybody watch your step!" Demanded Dad.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans,The Yu-Yu Hakusho group, or the plot of the story.I wish I did own it, but o well.

"Raven, don't cling like that; you'll make me trip!" Yelled Mom.

"What is this place?"Asked Raven in turn.

"Oh...do you hear that?"Asked Mom, placeing her hands behind her ears to liten carefully to what sounded like a train.

"It sounds like a train."Said Raven.

"We must be near a train station."Mom Exaggerated.

"C'mon.Lets just check it out."Demanded Dad.They walked the rest of the way through the tunnel in silence.All that was heard were the footsteps as they walked.

"What are those weird buildings?"Raven asked, kinda interested in knowing about them.

"I knew. It's an abandoned theme park.See? They built themevery where in the early 90's, then the economy went bad, and they all shut down. This must be one of them."Dad said, acting smart. Mom and Dad walked ahead to see what else was up there.

"Where're you going? You said just a quick look, now let's go back!"Raven screamed...then she paused.She heard what sounded to her the building/tunnel they had walked through was moaning.She got scared and ran up to walk beside her Mom."Did you hear that building? It was moaning."

"It's just the wind. Oh, what a beautiful place, we should've brought our lunch then we could've had a picnic."Mom replied, being over-dramatic.

"Look they were planning on building a river here!"Dad said stanning on rocks in the middle of a river/stream area." Hey! Smell that? Smells delicious!"He said again smelling the hair.

"Yeah! I'm starving." Mom said.

"Maybe this theme park's still in buisness,"

"Raven, hurry up!"

"Wait a minute."

"Over there."Dad pointed out following his nose to where the food was."This way."

"How strange.They're all restaraunts."Mom said.

"Where is everybody?"Raven asked.

"Ohh...there it is. Hey, I found it. Hey, you gotta see this, in here!"Yelled Dad.

"Oh...look at this."

"Hello in there! Anybody work here?"

"Uh-oh."Raven exaggerated.

"Anybody?"

"Don't worry honey, we can pay the bill when they get back."Mom told him.

"Good idea."

"I wonder what this is."Mom said picking up some meat and eating it while Dad was getting a handful of plates and putting food on them while Raven stood outside of the restaraunt having bad feelings and trying to talk them out of eating there." It's delicious, Raven you have to try this."

"I don't want an. We're gonna get in trouble. Lets just go."

"Don't worry honey, you got Daddy here with credit cards and cash."

"You have to try this...it's so tender."

"Mustard?"

"Thanks."

"C'mon you guys! You can't!"Said Raven impatiently.Since they weren't listening to her; she figured she might as well go explore.She came across this one bridge..."That's strange.It's a bathhouse."

She walked to the middle of the bridge, and she climbed up onto the rail of it."There's the train."She said.She hopped back down off the rail when she noticed a young boy not much older or taller than herself standing there looking surprised."Huh?"

He stared at her for a moment, than spoke up..."You shouldn't be here.Get out of here now!"He said pushing her off the bridge.

"What?"She asked.

"It's almost night!Leave before it gets dark."He went quiet, then turned around when he noticed a side-walk lamp thingy light up. "They're lighting the lamps.Go, you've gotta get across the river.I'll distract them!

"What's up with him?"Raven asked herself.She took off running towards the restaraunt that her parents were eating at."Mom!Dad!"She screamed, running into different ghosts that appeared one by one."Mom!Dad!Quit eating and lets go!" But when she saw her parents eating they were already gone. They were...

**I'm evil. yes. I'm not nice because nice doesn't suit me. Oh well. Guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next. Laughs evilly MuaHahahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
